Love you as dead as you are
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: "And how am I supposed to believe that? How can I just take your word for it?" Elijah just gave her a charming yet smug smile, "Because your not dead yet, Elena." Elena x Kol, Elijah, and Klaus. Smut.


Ready for an Elena x Originals story? That means Elena with Elijah, Klaus, and Kol. Smut, bloodplay, threesome and foursome. *Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge.*

Not old enough, please go now.

**Love you as Dead as you are**

Summary: "And how am I supposed to believe that? How can I just take your word for it?" Elijah just gave her a charming yet smug smile, "Because your not dead yet, Elena." Elena x Kol, Elijah, and Klaus. Smut.

What everyone doesn't know is the reason why Elijah and Klaus got close to Tatia and Katherine is a well covered up secret. Soulmates are one in a million and are like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Esther put the spell on Tatia bonding her sons to the Petrova doppelganger. With Klaus trying to break the curse, Kol wanting to have fun, and Elijah trying to save her, Elena is well over her head when Rose and Trevor give her to Elijah. Being Charmed by three originals with a century of practice, Elena knows she doesn't stand a chance.. yet that doesn't mean she won't try. :)

**Rated M.**

**Chapter 1**

Elena woke up in a daze, uncomfortable and she lazly banged her head on a smooth surface that was next to her. She could feel vibrations, something uncomfortable _down there_ and something thin digging into her neck. The last thing she remembered was Stefan and Damon trying to save her from Elijah.. and then - Black. Did someone knock her out? God knows it wouldn't be the first time, she thought bitterly. She heard more vibrations, and suddenly where ever she was hit something.. _A car? _

She forced her eyes open, only to shut them when the sunlight hurt them.

"About time you woke up Elena?" She shut her cinnamon eyes instintively tighter. That voice wasn't Damon or Stefan. She tried to place it, and when she did, her eyes flew open in shock. The dark hair, brown deep eyes and muscular build made her freeze and her heart jump in her throat. _Elijah. _She tried to move but found her eyes were tied behind the passager seat, something started to move as she moved and forcing her head to look down at her lap she gasped in shock, making him chuckle deviously and deliciously. Not only did he have her legs tied to where she couldn't close them, she had no pants but still had her deep blood red lacy boyshorts.. what freaked her out wasn't that. It was the fact that, she gulped an audable sound that made him smirk widen, he put _toys _in her. _Pural. _As in a butt plug _and _a dildo. She never had toys in her, any boyfriend she had didn't want to use them. The dildo was so thick and filled her the way she can honestly say she never been filled in her life. What's worse? She didn't feel her vervain necklace.

She opened her mouth to speak, outraged, when he pulled over the car on the high way they were on and put his mouth by her ear, "You like that?" When she didn't answer, he pulled her underwear to the side and pulled the dildo inch by inch out of her. When it was out she felt, suddenly empty. As much as she hated what he did to her, she hated herself even more for liking it. She watch, slightly embarrassed and slightly turned on, as he held it up for her to see it slick with her juices. "I guess so." He said teasingly, his voice husky and deeper than normal, a growl coming forth from his chest.

"W-wha? Why - ?" She tried to talk but she could only stammer.

"Let me share alittle secret with you, sweet Elena." He kissed ear and made his way down her neck, touching under her breast with one hand as he slid the black ten and a half inch dildo into her, stopping half way he spoke, "You were never meant for The Salvatore Brothers. They were only meant to bring you into our world." He smirked, " I know alot about you, _El ~ ena. _How you chose Stefan but _craved _Damon's dark energy. How you were adopted into the Gilbert family. Everything ranging from the night your adopted parents died to your favorite color."

"W - Why?" What could she possibly be for importance besides wanting to be killed by Klaus?

"Because _Elena_," He purred out her name, hand gripping the end of the dildo, "You are destined, _meant_, to be so much more." And with that he roughly shoved the remaining half of it into her, having a moan slip through her mouth, he started fucking her with it. When she was on the brink of her orgasm he took it out of her, making her whine.

Before she could get out have the word '_please_' he used his superstrength to break the binds and drag her on it his lap, slowly taking out the toy and brought her roughly down onto his hard on. She whimpered, he guessed the Salvatore Brothers or anyone didn't give her what she wanted and left her unsatisfied. He smirked, He'd help the poor thing.

"Wha did you mea-"

"Shh." And to make sure she couldn't talk he shoved the wet dildo in her mouth. She whimpered and tossed her head but he wouldn't let her run from this. "Do you like that? The feel of a cock down your throat? That shut you up huh? Mm. Fuck yourself with it until I say stop." He ordered, smirking down at her when she got wet. "You like being ordered? Your perfect for us."

Her eyes gave away her lust and confusion, so he continued on, forcing her on his cock , "When we were turned, myself and my family, we were forced to use the blood of a woman named Tatia, the original Petrova Doppelganger." He could tell even though she was pleasuring herself, using him as a personal sex toy, that she was still absorbing even word like a sponge. "Something went wrong, making the Doppelganger of Tatia, not only a succubus, " her eyes widened, "But also the soulmate that links us all together." He stopped, taking out the toy, looking at her amused.

"B - but Katherine.." She stuttered through her moans.

He cut her off again, "Katherine wanted nothing to do with Klaus, my younger brother Kol, my oldest brother Finn, and myself. She wanted to be a succubus in her own right, and when we didn't accept her - it broke the bond. Kol never liked her said she wasn't that much fun or feisty. We had to wait for the next doppelganger - _you._"

"No, _absolutely NOT. _You expect me to have sex with four originals?!" He smirked at her question, she _was _feisty. She would definitely do.

"No." She raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "Finn is the odd one out, it didn't connect with him as it did with the other three of us. He's dead anyway, _permanently._"

She didn't have the urge to know why.

"I promise you will be perfectly safe." She gave him a look of pure disbelief. "I am a man of my word, remember that Elena."

"And how am I supposed to believe that? How can I just take your word for it?"

Elijah just gave her a charming yet smug smile, "Because your not dead yet, Elena."

She gulped, not missing the _yet _in his response.

"But don't worry." He breathed in the shell of her ear, smirking as she shivered loving that she loved dirty talk, "You will be begging us to claim you."

He brought her down on his covered hard on again, this time taking the butt plug and thrusting it in and out of her, watching in delight as she moaned loudly each time he brought her down on his cock at the same time of thrusting it in her ass.

When she hit her orgasm, he watched in awe as she threw her head back, digging her hands into his shoulders as she went, and she squirted all over the place. By the blush on her face, he knew that she never had an orgasm like that and his ego grew.

"Sleep." He compelled her, and only after she blacked out in his arms did he finally chuckle.

_Oh, the fun they were going to have with her._

**Okay, everyone what did you think? :)**


End file.
